


The Idol Type

by Yuuxie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, M/M, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, ohshc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuxie/pseuds/Yuuxie
Summary: Before Fujioka Haruhi became acquainted with the Host Club, there had been another Host. Being the best friend of Tamaki and Kyoya, he was another Co-Founder of the Host Club, rightfuly titled the Idol Type. Ichihara Hayato was an Idol, and he was the only other Host that rivalled the Host King's request rate.Once Hayato returns to Ouran Academy, the youngest of the twins begins developing strange emotions towards the Idol.What will happen once Hayato is thrown into the Host Club's drama?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H I K A R U](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=H+I+K+A+R+U).



 Hayato's Point of View ★彡

"Ichihara-Sama.."

I groaned, hearing a faint voice.

"Ichihara-Sama."

Turning over to face the other direction, I pulled a pillow over my face.

"Ichihara-Sama, please wake up."

Sighing at the persistent voice, I sat up.

"I'm up, Ryo."

I grumbled, glancing at the man who stood in front of me wearing a butler uniform.

"What is it?"

I asked, staring directly into his crimson eyes.

Ryo sighed, running his hand through his silver hair.

"You have school today, Ichihara-Sama.."

I glanced at my phone, which was placed on my bedside table. Sure enough, It was Monday and school would be starting in an hour.

Frowning, I slumped back into bed.

"I refuse to attend school on a Monday. Besides, I didn't buy a new school uniform. The old one's too small."

I made an excuse, intending to do everything within my power to prevent myself from going to school. After all, it wasn't as if I was lying; I had forgotten to pick up a new school uniform.

"Ichihara-Sama, I was aware this would happen. Therefore.."

Ryo turned around, before picking up several items of clothing and dropping it on my bed.

I glanced downwards, recognising what he had placed in front of me.

It was straight black trousers and a pale blue blazer with an Ouran Academy seal sewn onto the left breast, along with a long and short-sleeved white shirt. There was also a black tie, accented by a narrow purple band running vertically down its centre length. Black socks and loafers were on top of the pile of clothes.

Inwardly groaning, I spoke.

"You're one hell of a butler, Ryo."

I reluctantly flung my legs off the bed and stood up.

Ryo chuckled in amusement, before replying.

"I am simply able to predict your actions. That is the result of being your butler, and your best friend, Hayato."

I rolled my eyes at the blonde.

"I was getting sick of you being all formal, Ryo-Chan."

Snickering, I walked towards my bathroom.

I frowned at my new uniform in slight disgust.

"How formal.."

I muttered to myself.

Ouran Academy was a school full of rich kids. I grimaced at the thought of spoilt girls and boys, flaunting the power and money which they hadn't even earned themselves.

I hadn't been to Ouran ever since last year, as I'd been on a tour across the world.

I sighed.

I wore the short-sleeved white shirt and the black trousers. I had left the top button of my shirt undone. After tying my tie, I loosened it so it hung on my neck. I slipped the pale blue blazer and black socks on, then I trailed my fingers through my blonde hair before grabbing my black headphones and loafers as I exited my room.

As I descended the stairs, Ryo glanced at my appearance for a short moment, before returning to making breakfast.

After finishing his task, he placed the meal in front of me.

"Ichihara-Sama, I believe you should be wearing your uniform properly."

Ryo suggested, speaking formally once again.

I rose my eyebrows at his words.

"Hasegawa-San, I believe you shouldn't suggest such things to your master."

I mocked, intentionally using Ryo's last name. The male in front of me chuckled softly before shaking his head.

Time Skip ☆彡

After finishing breakfast, I stood up. After wearing my black loafers, I turned to Ryo, who gave me a school bag.

"See ya, Ryo."

I lazily waved to him before going into my limo.

﹖﹖ Point of View ★彡

"Mommy dear!"

I sighed as I heard a rather familiar voice. I turned to the source, glancing the the blonde who was dashing towards me.

"What is it now, Daddy?"

I emphasised the last word while discreetly rolling my eyes.

"Did you hear the rumour about him coming back today?!"

The male shouted excitedly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

There was a student coming back to Ouran Academy?

The blonde seemed to have gotten impatient as he placed his face in incredibly close proximity to mine.

"It's him. He's coming back."

I saw the serious look in his face, along with his excitement.

My eyes widened once I remembered.

Him.

The only person who rivalled the King's request rate, as well as the only person I could not gather information on.

He was back.

Hayato's Point of View ★彡

As I sat in the limo, my headphones were over my ears as I listened to music, glancing out the window occasionally.

I saw a familiar pink and extravagant building come into my sights as my limo slowed to a stop. Many limos were in front of the large school building, from each, a student stepped out.

I sighed.

"I forgot that everyone here was spoilt rich for a moment."

I muttered to myself as my driver opened the door for me.

Saying a quiet thanks, I picked up my bag with one hand and placed the other in my pocket. I continued to listen to music in content as I walked through the school gates.

I could feel the gazes of many students as I walked through the school grounds, but I paid no attention to them and carried on with my own business.

Or that was what I wanted to do.

Groups of girls flocked towards me, surrounding me in a crowd.

"Hayato-San! Are you back from your tour?"

The girls all asked me enthusiastically.

Being an Idol was exhausting sometimes.

I winked mischievously at the girls before replying.

"You bet I am."

The girls immediately flushed pink and fainted. I sighed at them, before shoving my hands back in my pockets and continuing on my merry journey.

Walking through several hallways, I stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors. A sign hung off the door, reading 'Chairman's Office'.

Without knocking, I yanked the door open.

"Hey! It is impolite to enter without knockin-"

I cut off the older man who had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I don't care, Jii-chan."

I stuck my tongue out at the Chairman cheekily as I held up a peace sign.

"H-Hayato!?"

The man's jaw dropped as he saw me.

"Yo, missed me, Jii-Chan?"

His shock turned into a frown, before he began to reprimand me.

"Don't be impolite! I'm still plenty healthy! Don't call me an old man!"

I snickered.

"Okay, Suoh Yuzuru-San."

I spoke in a mocking tone. Yuzuru only rolled his eyes before handing me a sheet of paper.

"Here's your timetable. Now leave, you cheeky brat!"

He exclaimed as he pointed at the door behind me.

I only chuckled as I opened the door again, waving goodbye and shutting it.

Reading through my timetable, I made my way through the school towards my classroom, 2-A.

Third Person ★彡

A pair of auburn hair coloured twins, along with a brunette walked through the hallway towards their class. While they walked, females called out to the small group of students.

"Haruhi-Kun! Can I go see you at the Host Club today?"

The brunette shot a smile at the female and replied with an 'Of course!'

As they continued to walk, the older twin, Hikaru, suddenly stopped.

"Ah."

The two accompanying him glanced at the boy worryingly.

"Is there something wrong, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru.

"Kaoru, what's the date today?"

The younger twin glanced at his phone, before saying the same thing Hikaru had said earlier.

"Ah."

The twins shared the same look while Haruhi watched them in confusion.

"He's coming back today."

"Indeed."

"The Host Club is going to be busy."

Growing frustrated as the twins continued to leave the brunette out of their conversation, the male female moved to stand between them.

"Who are you talking about? What do you mean the Host Club is going to be busy?"

She demanded from the two boys.

The twins looked at each other before grinning,

"You'll know who at the Host Club today."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at their secretive manner, before continuing walking, not caring if the two followed or not.

Timeskip 彡

The last bell rung, and as soon as Haruhi had finished packing her books, the twins looped their arms with Haruhi's and dragged her off before she had time to blink

"H-Hey! What're you doing?!"

She asked in surprise as they sped off towards the Host Club.

The twins hadn't said a single word until they had opened the doors to Music Room 3.

Even with the speed the twins had led Haruhi to their Club Room, all of the other members had already arrived, along with a new unfamiliar person.

Haruhi stared at the male who stood with all of her other seniors. He was incredibly good looking with platinum blonde hair and beautiful blue cerulean eyes.

Tamaki took notice of the brunette who stood at the entrance of the room and dramatically waltzed over to her.

"Ah! Haruhi my dear! We need to introduce you!"

The self proclaimed 'King' of the host club ran to the female and dragged her by the wrist till she stood in front of the male.

"You weren't able to meet him when you first joined, but this is Ichihara Hayato, the Idol Type!"

Hayato sighed at Tamaki, rolling his eyes before extending a hand for the brunette to shake.

"I'm Ichihara Hayato, Class 2-A. You must be the Fujioka Haruhi-San I've heard so much about."

Haruhi shook the taller boy's hand with a slight smile.

"Fujioka Haruhi, Class 1-A. The Natural Type, or so I've been told.

Once the brunette had introduced herself, Hayato turned to face the rest of the Club Members.

"Now, could you all explain why there is a female in the Host Club?"

★彡

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.


End file.
